Night Angel
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Teyla goes to John's room during the night.


**__**

Night Angel  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail: Website: http/ Status: Complete  
Word Count: 793  
Size: 6KB  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: General season 1 Alternate Universe  
Season: 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Content Warning: Minor adult-situations, just to be on the safe side.  
Summary: Teyla goes to John's room in the middle of the night.  
Author's Note: I was in a very…unexplainable mood when I wrote this.  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Stargate: Atlantis"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

__

Why is it so cold…I can not get warm…

Teyla sat with her arms wrapped around her knees in the center of her bed trying to get warm. Every time she closed her eyes an overwhelming sense of cold, blackness, rushed over her. It was the same feeling she got when a Wraith was near but the feeling would vanish when she opened her eyes. This wasn't the first time this happened, but some time had passed since the last occurrence.

__

I am so cold…so cold…

Unable to stand it any longer she climbed from the bed and exited her room. Quietly she made her way through the darkened hall until she was outside Major Sheppard's door. She hesitated for a moment and turned away with all intentions of going back to her room, but she stopped just a few steps away. She looked to his door and down the hall where she came from and sighed. She went back to the door and keyed in. It opened quietly and she stepped inside letting it close behind her. Other than the moonlight the room was completely dark. She stepped around the corner and stopped when she saw him…sleeping peacefully. A pang of guilt went through her and she looked away.

__

He will never know I was here…

She made for the couch and carefully made herself comfortable so as not to disturb him. It amazed her that he had not awakened yet. This was not the first time she invited herself into John's room in the middle of the night. When she first told John of the nightmares he told her she was always welcome to come to his quarters, if that's where she felt safe. Nothing ever happened, most of the time he would just pull the covers back and let her get in and he would wrap his arms around her. Soon after they would fall into a peaceful slumber and the next morning John would already by up and gone or vice versa. Neither took offense to it. John was happy that Teyla felt safe with him.

The first time she came to him she was truly scared, frightful almost. The cold was more than she could bare. She was shaking she felt so cold when she showed up outside his door. After a moment of waiting she turned to leave when the door opened and he came into view.

"Teyla?" he asked concerned.

Her arms were wrapped around her waist and she was shaking from head to toe.

"You okay?" he stepped out into the hall and gently grasped her elbows. "You're really cold Teyla maybe you should see Beckett?"

She shook her head, "No…I just…need to get warm." She hoped he understood the hidden request and he must have because he nodded and guided her inside. Once inside he helped her to the bed and pulled down the covers.

"I'll take the couch you…"

"…no…please…" she wrapped her arms around herself tighter and clenched her jaw. "I don't want to be alone." She met his eyes and she almost whimpered from the compassion in them. He had the warmest eyes she had ever seen.

"Okay, " he nodded gently as he climbed into the bed and scooted to the other side. "Come on, " he urged softly taking her hands and bringing her closer. She climbed in and turned her back to him letting him bring the cover over them both. They moved around until they were both comfortable with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Some time had passed and John shifted closer to her. "You doing okay?" he whispered knowing she wasn't asleep.

"I am no longer cold, " she admitted shyly. "Thank you."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Anytime Teyla…anytime, " he assured softly.

Before she knew it she was warm and fast asleep.

She smiled at the memory as she watched him from the couch. She knew he would not mind if she crawled in beside him but she didn't want to disturb his slumber. He too had his own nightmares and found it hard to sleep sometimes.

The cold was not so bad now but she was still afraid to close her eyes. Almost an hour passed and she was still unable to fall into slumber. On tired legs she stood from the couch and made for the bed. Carefully she lifted the covers and got in beside him as he started to stir.

"It is only me, " she soothed pulling the cover over them.

"Teyla…" he reached out and brought her closer to him, facing her. "You okay?" he rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled sleepily, "I am now."

Soon the cold was gone and she drifted off…

****

THE END

* * *

**__**

Author's Note: This was my very first attempt at a "Stargate: Atlantis" story and more importantly my first John/Teyla story. So please give me your full opinions and let me know what you think?


End file.
